


Fighting and Boobs

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [23]
Category: Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Cas x Wade, Nat x Dean, Steve x Cas, Steve x Wade, Steve x reader, cas x reader - Relationship, wade x reader
Series: House of Laughs [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Kudos: 2





	Fighting and Boobs

“Nat?” Cas said softly as he entered the library where she was. 

“Everything okay?” She asked instantly. “Is something wrong?” She got up, automatically worried. 

Cas gave her a kind smile. “Mostly. It seems that Dean feels it is wrong to experience Disney without you. Especially since it was you who wanted to go so badly. Not him.” He said gently. “He asked if I would see if I would come ask if you want to join us.” He explained. 

She blinked and soaked that in. “Okay give me ten minutes to get ready.” She rushed off. Dean was asking for her? He felt bad being there without her? Definitely not what she was expecting. However, it felt good that he was thinking of her. She smiled softly to herself as she got ready, wanting to look her best. Hopefully today would make Dean want to come home that evening.

Once she did the last bit of what she had to do, she went back out to meet the angel. “Ready.” She told him. 

He nodded and got them to a mostly quiet area. “They are that way.” He pointed to where you were all under a tent. “Can you send Steve?” He asked. “I’d like a moment with him.”

“Sure.” She smiled. “Thanks.” She made her way towards the others, slightly nervous.

When Dean saw her he instantly went over to get her. He gave her a shy smile. “Hey, babe.”

“Hey yourself.” She smiled slightly. “You sure you wanted me here?” When he reached out for her hand, her heart skipped a beat. “I don’t want to ruin the day.”

“We can worry about everything else later. For now, I really want to explore this place with you.” He told her. “It wouldn’t have been the happiest place on Earth without you.”

“So cheesy, but I love that.” She grinned. “Steve, Cas wants you.” She said over Dean’s shoulder before looking at Dean again. “I hope you come home tonight.”

“It’s a strong possibility.” He said honestly. “I didn’t sleep all that great last night. Even if those beds are super comfortable.” He admitted.

“I win. I didn’t sleep at all.” She teased. “I’ve already had like 3 cups of coffee.” She told him. “Are you sure they want me here? I wasn’t exactly nice.” Not that she regretted it.

He shrugged. “I didn’t ask them. We can do our own deal if you feel more comfortable.” He rubbed her arm with her free hand. “I know you aren’t comfortable with everything.”

She nodded. “Maybe that’s best. I feel for Sam though. Taking his brother.” She sighed. “I don’t know what to do…”

“They’re having a guys night tonight so don’t worry.” He told her. She raised an eyebrow. “Steve wants to take Y/N on a nice date.”

She nodded. “Right. I’ll try not to think about that.” She shook her head, licking her lips. 

“Hey, sis!” You came over, trying to keep in a good mood. “I’m happy to see you out of your element.” You wanted to hug her, but didn’t try.

“Happy to be here.” Nat nodded. “Hopefully it’s okay?” She motioned around. “I know that we’re not exactly on the same page.”

You shrugged. “We’re not but we can put it on the back burner.” You told her. “Let’s just have a good day.” 

“Deal.” She nodded. “Thank you.” She let Dean lead you back to where Wade and Sam were sitting.

* * *

“You wanted to see me?” Steve smiled. 

Cas nodded. “I know we will not be able to have our normal arrangements tonight since it is not our ‘date’ night so I wanted to have a moment before.” He smiled shyly. “I look forward to getting back to how we were.” 

“So do I.” Steve smiled tenderly. “I’m sorry.” He reached up to cup his cheek. “How about tomorrow night we go out on a date?” He asked. “Just us?”

Cas nodded. “In public?” He stepped into his space. “Or elsewhere?”

Steve winced just slightly. “Our own little spot?” He pulled him close. “Somewhere we can make for us?” He swallowed, worried Cas wouldn’t like not getting a public date like you would.

Cas nodded. “As long as we are together that is fine.” He assured him.

Steve glanced around before gently pecking his lips. “Thank you.” He breathed.

The angel smiled widely, enjoying the attention. “And thank you.” He pecked his lips again. “For being you.”

Steve smiled. “If it wasn’t a family park we’d be doing something a little more.” He promised, tracing his jaw. "As soon as I get my room, though…"

“That is a large promise.” Cas looked him over slightly. “Are you sure you can keep that?”

“I can guarantee it.” Steve said lowly. “Very tempting…” He squeezed his waist. “To just have you snap us back now.” 

“Just say the word.” Cas breathed. “And I will.” He nodded, surprised at how much he really wanted Steve to.

He smiled. “I promise I’ll make the wait worth it on our next dream.” He breathed. 

“Of course.” Cas gently pulled back. “We shall return.” He nodded, moving back towards where everyone else was.

Steve felt his slight disappointment and noted to make sure he made it better soon. Sighing, he followed, moving quickly to take Cas’s hand. 

Cas let him and led the way, eager to get to the next destination with the group. Especially now that it was the entire group.

You smiled as they got there. “Ready for some rides?” You asked them. “I’m for everything except the teacups. Sorry, but those just look like I’d want to throw up after.” You chuckled.

“Agreed.” Sam nodded. “Let’s do it!” He stood up. “Hey, are you gonna be posting us on that ‘travel’ instagram thing?” He asked. “Or is that just like...your relationship deal?” He was wondering. “Because if you’re gonna, I may have to repost them.”

“If we have your permission.” You said brightly. “I know some people prefer to keep their faces off social media.” You shrugged. “But if you guys are cool with it, I’d love to!”

“Pass!” Dean told you gently. “But send them my way please and thanks.” He smiled. “I just don’t know who or what may see my face on there, ya know?” 

You waved it off. “That’s perfectly fine.” You assured him. “I’ll text them to you.”

“You’re the best.” Dean clicked at you. “To the rides!” He chuckled.

You cheered with him and followed. Sam was the only one not holding hands with anyone, but he didn’t seem to mind.

* * *

Wade walked over to Sam. “Almost museum time, nerdy moose.” He poked his bicep. “Excited?”

“I am actually. Hopefully you won’t die of boredom.” Sam chuckled. He didn’t want to comment on the ‘Moose’ thing, knowing it would only egg Wade on.

“Nah. I can contain myself as long as we have some fun after!” Wade promised. “Besides, Nat and Dean are off being gross. Steve and Y/N are off being all cute.” He shrugged.

“Does that get hard?” Sam asked, curious. “It’s not something I’ve ever dealt with.” He glanced at him. 

Wade shrugged. “If it bugs to the point of jealousy, then we all have to talk about it.” He said easily. "I don't find it hard because I get to cuddle up with her every night. And even if it's all of us, we are all included. Whether it's hugs, or hand holding."

“Cool. Seems you guys have it down.” Sam nodded. "I'm happy for you. All of you."

“Thanks, tall stuff. You into anyone back home?” Wade asked. "Maybe a cute hunter?"

“Casual hookups at the moment.” Sam said honestly. "Not recently, though. No hunts." He shrugged. 

“That’s good, though.” Wade nodded. “Hunts are scary business.” He hadn't been on one, but he had heard enough. "If you ever need back up, I'm in. I can't die, and I heal."

“Thanks. The red stands out though. We’ll have to get you a leather jacket.” Sam joked. 

Wade feigned hurt, gasping, his hand to his chest. "But that's so my thing!" 

“Sorry. Hunter’s rules.” Sam smirked. "I'm sure we can let you keep the mask, though." He teased. 

Wade pouted. “Fine, I guess.” He sighed. "As long as I can do your hair after."

“No deal.” Sam laughed. "Sorry."

Wade pouted more and crossed his arms. “But I’m going to the museum with you!” He countered. "No boobs."

Sam laughed loudly. “Fighting and boobs are the only things that interest you?” He looked at Wade.

“Mm.” Wade thought for a long time. “Yes.” He shrugged. “I mean, I do other things, but those two got me through some shitty ass times.” He motioned to his face.

Sam nodded. “Understandable.” He wouldn’t shame him for that.

* * *

Steve was waiting in the lobby for you when you came down. You left your hair loose, but hoped he liked everything. Your make up was a nod to the 40s, as well. 

He was looking at some wall art when he heard your footsteps and glanced back, his breath catching. “Wow.” His blue eyes trailed over your dress, and back to your face. “You look amazing.” He held out his hands to you, giving you a small twirl. “I can’t wait to show you off.”

You smiled shyly, ducking your head. “Thank you.” You moved to peck his cheek. “You aren’t so bad yourself, handsome.”

He beamed at you. “So beautiful.” He whispered and tugged your hand. “Excited for dinner?” He asked, leading you out of the lobby.

“Excited to spend time with you.” You told him. “It’s our first date!” You grinned up at him. “I think that’s something to be excited for.”

He kissed your hand gently. “I am extremely happy to be finally taking you out. I’ve only ever dreamt of it.” He admitted. “I’ll do my best to make it the best first date.”

“I know it will be.” You assured. “Best friends tend to be good at that.” You gave his hand a squeeze. 

He chuckled. “You’re so positive.” He glanced at the sidewalk as you walked. “And maybe we’ll see how the end is to see what room you’ll sleep in?” He asked a bit nervously. 

Biting your lip, you looked up at him. “I’m sure I know which already.” You teased.

He swallowed and grinned to himself. “Is that so?” He asked, pulling you as close as he could and still keep walking.

“I’ve had it decided since we set a date.” You giggled. “Wade already knows.” You told him. “He winked, told me to be ‘safe’, and then burst into giggles.”

Steve smirked and laughed. “He would.” He shook his head. "I honestly think Wade makes this easier." He admitted. "He's so laid back."

You nodded. “I wouldn’t have said anything if he hadn’t, either.” You admitted. “He makes me feel really comfortable being honest about things that can be embarrassing, or could cause issues with other people.”

“It’s always nice to have a person like that.” Steve agreed, leading you into a walkway that was lit. “I found a small place that serves breakfast food all the time, if you’re interested?” He asked. 

“Pancakes and bacon for dinner?” You smirked. “Like anyone could turn that down.” You chuckled. “It’s great.” You pushed thoughts of your pictures being in the news tomorrow. Cas had removed the ‘spell’ or whatever the hell it was earlier. 

He let out a breath of relief. “Good. I don’t know what I’m doing.” He chuckled softly, blushing. “I even made reservations.” He admitted. “I was really hoping this would be okay with you.” He put his hand on your lower back as he opened the door for you. 

“Everything you do is, Steve.” You promised, going in. “This is cute.” You beamed as you glanced around. “Can we get a picture together to post?” You asked. 

“I would love that.” He said honestly, letting you pull out your phone. Before you reached the hostess, you got a cute picture of the two of you. “Can you send it to me, too? I’d love to make that my phone wallpaper.” 

You melted. “Yes!” You sent it to him quickly, taking his hand again. In all honesty, you were surprised that he agreed to you posting about being on a date. You had worried that he would not wanting anything out there. 

He kissed your head and smiled at the hostess, opening his mouth. 

“Oh, we have a special table set for you, don’t worry.” She said quickly. “Away from windows.” She didn't miss how Steve seemed to relax most that news.

You nodded. “Thank you.” You said softly. 

“Really. Thanks.” Steve smiled and followed her. It did take some pressure off of him about worrying about pictures. He didn’t voice that out loud though, not wanting to mess anything up with you. If he did, he was worried you’d feel he was ashamed of you, or wanting to hide everything. Quickly, he pulled out your chair for you as the hostess placed the menus down. 

“Your waitress will be right with you.” She smiled before leaving the pair of you alone.

You smiled at Steve once he sat across from you. “You found a cute place. Not too busy surprisingly.” You complimented him.

He smiled bashfully. “I want the best for you.” He said as you both looked over the drink menu. “Want something fruity?” He smiled at you. "Would be refreshing."

“Order for me.” You winked at him. “I trust you’ll pick something yummy.” You told him. 

The waitress came over, looking a bit flustered that she was waiting on Captain America. “Hi, I’m Tiffany, and I’ll be your waitress this evening.” She smiled shyly. “Can I get you started with some drinks?”

Steve nodded. “Can we please have two of your house special drinks?” He asked politely, giving her a smile. “Thank you.”

She nodded and pushed her hair back. “Anything else we can do for you for now?” She asked sweetly. 

“No, thank you.” You smiled at her. 

She nodded once more and rushed to get the drinks. 

You and Steve chuckled lightly. “I think someone’s a fan.” You teased him lightly. 

He shrugged a shoulder. “It happens. I’m sorry in advance.” He said shyly. “This is mild compared to how some get.” He sighed, hoping that it didn’t bother you.

“Part of this handsome package.” You reached across to offer your hand. “You are so worth the fans.” You assured him. “Besides, I can totally kick their asses.” You smirked. “And I get to cuddle up against you.”

He laughed and took your hand happily. “You really can. Mine, too.” He gave your hand a squeeze. “I love that about you.” 

You blushed but stayed grinning at him lovingly. “You have a lot of things I love about you, too.” You told him. Looking over you saw the waitress coming back over with your drinks.

She set them down with ease. “And for meals?” She asked, pulling out her notebook and pen. “May I suggest the dinner special?” She asked. “Tonight it’s chicken parm with garlic bread and salad.”

“That sounds good to me.” You smiled at Steve. 

“What happened to pancakes and bacon?” He teased.

“Oh.” You blushed and then went to your thinking face. 

“We’ll get a dinner special and then the breakfast special.” Steve smiled. “Extra plates so we can share each.” He handed her both menus. 

“Sounds great.” She nodded. “Be out shortly.” 

You grinned like a kid. “Such a good idea.” You told him. “And they say blondes aren’t smart.” You teased him, glad he couldn’t tickle you at the moment.

“You’ll get it later for that, doll.” He half smirked. “Especially since I get the night all to myself.” He pointed at you playfully.

You smiled and batted your eyelashes innocently. “I’m not worried.” You sipped your drink. “Oh, that’s good.”

Steve watched you. “Glad you think so.” He sipped his own, nodding. “It is.” He agreed. “Maybe we should try to have a date night every few weeks?” He suggested. “Just us?” 

“Please.” You said softly. “I’d really enjoy that. I’ve always liked our time together and now we get to have even more fun!” You nodded. “And then when you and Cas have a night, I’ll go with Wade.” You pointed out. “We can have a date night for all of us now and then. Maybe movies, or other amusement parks.”

He nodded. “That sounds good. I’m sorry if I don’t do things right or mention the wrong thing...I’ve barely dated one person at a time…” He blushed brightly. “I don’t want to mess things up.” He glanced down. “You’re my closest friend, and I only want that to grow more. So please tell me if I do something wrong.” He asked shyly. “I don’t want to ever lose you.” 

You looked at him tenderly. “You won’t. Just always talk to me and I’ll do the same and we should be fine.” You promised. “Honesty is always best, but  _ especially  _ now with all four of us.”

“Yeah, I’ll do my very best. I just suck at understanding someone’s needs sometimes.” He sighed. 

“Well, I have one need you can definitely not worry about satisfying.” You smirked, keeping it light. 

His eyes shot up to yours at that as he licked his lips. “Yeah? You’re sure?” He asked, his voice low.

“Positive.” You sucked on your straw. You looked at him innocently. 

He bit his lip and glanced around before looking back at you. “Can’t wait to make that a promise.” He told you simply. 

“Gonna be able to handle yourself for the rest of the date, soldier?” You smirked. "Or will we be rushing through it?"

He swallowed. “Oh, I can handle myself. Can you?” He looked at you darkly. 

You winked. "I'll be right back." You slide out of your chair. 


End file.
